Alucard
:Alucard is ein Dhampir, der 1989 im NES Spiel ''Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse eingeführt wurde.'' Dracula! In the name of my Mother, I will defeat you again! - Alucard, zu seinem Vater Dracula, in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night}} Alucard, dessen richtiger Name Adrian Farenheights Țepeș ist, ist der Sohn von Dracula. Als Nachkomme eines unnatürliches Bundes zwischen Dracula und einer menschlichen Frau, namens Lisa, besitzt Adrian spezielle Kräfte, stärker als irgend ein Mensch, aber nicht so mächtig wie die seines Vaters, speziell in den dunklen Künsten. Nachdem Lisa getötet wurde, da man sie für eine Hexe hielt, wuchs Adrian unter dem Einfluss seines Vaters auf, wo er in den dunklen Künsten unterrichtet und zu einem Krieger geformt wurde, der eines Tages auf der Seite der Dunkelheit kämpfen sollte. Adrian's Existenz war schwierig, da die gute, menschliche, Seite seiner Mutter stehts das "bessere Urteil" (nach Draculas Ansicht) trübt. Vorm Tod seiner Mutter, war Adrian an ihrer Seite. Obwohl sie erzürnt war, beharrte sie darauf, dass sie nicht auf die Menschen wütend sei, da sie in harten Umständen leben. Mit diesen Gedanken in seinem inneren, hinterfragte er immer die Absichten seinen Vaters. Nachdem er so lange er konnte, an der Seite seines Vaters stand, brauch er schließlich mit ihm und verschwand. Nachdem er verstanden hatte, dass sein Dracula seinen Zorn an den Menschen ausließ, beschloß er die Armee seinen Vaters zu zerstören, in der Hoffnung, dass er seine Meinung nochmal überdenken würde. Desweiteren beschloß er, den Namen "Alucard" anzunehmen - der Name seines Vaters rückwärts - um zu zeigen, dass er andere Ansichten, als sein Vater hat. Alucard ist ein meisterhafter Schwertkämpfer, der für gewöhnlich Einhänder führt. Alucard's weitere sind die schwarze Magie. Als ein Gestaltwander, kann er sich auch eine Fledermaus, einen Wolf, oder Nebel verwandeln. Erscheinungsbild Alucard's Kleidung ist immer schwarz. Zur Zeit von Dracula's Curse trug er die typische Kleidung von Vampiren zu dieser Zeit. In Castlevania: Symphony of the Night trug er dann eine eher zur Romantik passende und elegante Kleidung. Als sein Alter Ego Genya Arikado trägt er einen luxoriösen Smoking und schwarze Haare. Alucard ist bekannt für seine "wunderschöne" Erscheinung, seine übermenschlichen Kräfte und seinem Geschenk, der ewigen Jugend und Unsterblichkeit. Alucard wird als der vollkommen Vampir/Mensch Hybrid angesehen, da der sowohl die Stärke eines Vampirs, als auch sehr menschlich Ansichten hat (durch seiner Mutter). Wie man in Symphony of the Night sehen kann, kann er sowohl seiner Blutlust wiederstehen, als auch menschliche Gewohnheiten wie Essen und Schlafen pflegen. Persönlichkeit Alucard wirkt auf den ersten Blick, wie ein verbissener cooler Typ, der nicht sehr viel spricht, was auch korrekt ist. Jedoch ist er auch jemand, der großes Leid ertragen muss, wegen seines Blutfluchs, ein Fluch der ihn dazu verdammt, auf ewig kämpfend durch die Welt zu sehen und den Tod seiner Freunde und Kollegen überleben zu müssen. Er ist pessimistisch, hat für alles immer einen Plan, und lässt keine Gelegenheit aus, wenn möglich, ungeachtet ob es schmerzvoll, oder schwierig, alles in seiner Macht stehen zu tun, um Dracula aufzuhalten. Alucard versucht nach Möglichkeit allen Arten von Menschen um ihn herum fern zu bleiben. Er beschließt in ein selbstgewähltes Exil, mithilfe eines ewigen Schlafes, zu gehen, aus dem er bis zu Symphony of the Night niemals erwachen sollte. Jedoch kann er in prekären Situationen, auch schnell eine Kameradschaft schmieden. Wie man in Legends und Dracula's Curse sehen konnte, wo er den Helden half. In Symphony of The Night, ist es gut zu sehen, dass er sich komplett verantwortlich fühlt, Dracula, aufzuhalten, egal wie die Konsequenzen sein mögen. Jedoch sieht man auch seine Gleichgültigkeit, als er Maria erzählt, dass Richter unter einem bösen Einfluss steht. Am Ende von SotN kann auch sehen, wie kalt seine Wertschätzung sein kann, als er sich von Maria und Richter verabschiedet. Jedoch kann man auch seine Besorgnis und Liebe erkennen, als er in die Falle des Succubus tapt, die sich als seine Mutter ausgibt, als auch seine Wut, nachdem er der Falle entkommen ist. Er hat auch keine Angst, seine Gefühle zu zeigen, als er erneut gegen seinen Vater kämpfen, zu dem er am Ende des Kampfes einige Sätze sagt, die ihm einst seine Mutter sagte. Geschichte ACHTUNG SPOILER Ereignisse von Castlevania: Legends Anmerkung, laut IGA gilt Legends mittlerweile nicht mehr als offzieller Teil des Castlevania Kanons! ]] Im Jahr 1450 traf Alucard auf Sonia Belmont. Die beiden begannen eine Liebesbeziehung. Doch nach einer Zeit verriet Alucard ihr seine Absicht. Sein Vater muss aufgehalten werden und er ist der jenige, der es tun muss. Sonia offenbarte Alucard, dass sie die Absicht hat, dass selbe zu tun. Danach trennten sich die Wege der beiden und Sonia kämpfte sich durch Dracula's Schloß. Während ihres Abenteurs trafen sich die beiden im Schloß wieder und Alucard forderte sie zu einem Kampf heraus, um ihre Fähigkeiten zu testen. Nach dem Kampf empfand er sie als würdig, dass sie seinen Vater aufhält. Nachdem sein Vater von Sonia aufgehalten wurde, hatte Alucard das Gefühl, dass er eine Gefahr für die Menschheit sei. Alucard tauchte seine Kräfte unter und versetzte sich selbst in einen Schlaf, zur Betrübnis von Sonia. Ohne sein Wissen gebar Sonia später einen Sohn, den sie Trevor nannte - Es war sein Sohn. Ereignisse von ''Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse Im Jahr 1476 zog Trevor Belmont zu seinem eigenen Abenteur aus, Dracula zu jagen, der seinen Sohn kontrollierte und zu seinem Diener machte. Alucard, aus seinem Schlaf wieder erwacht, wartete im Schloß auf Trevor. Er stellte sich Trevor in den Weg und tat so, als sei er einer von Draculas Gefolgsleuten, um seine Kräfte zu testen. Alucard war überrascht von Trevor's Stärke, nachdem er von diesem besiegt wurde und fragte ihn, ob er ihn begleiten dürfe. Später schloßen sich den beiden noch Sypha Belnades und Grant DaNasty an. Nachdem sie Dracula besiegt hatten und trotz seiner guten Absichten, konnte Alucard nicht verhindern, dass er sich schuldig fühlte für seinen Vatermord. So beschloß er erneut, sich in einen Schlaf zu begeben, der dieses mal für immer sein sollte. Ereignisse von Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Im Jahr 1797 spürte Alucard seltsame Vorgänge und er hatte, durch das unerwartete Fehlens eines Mitglieds des Belmont Clans, keine andere Wahl, als erneut aus seinem Schlaf zu erwachen, um Castlevania zu infiltrieren. Er fand heraus, dass Richter Belmont vom Böse verführt wurde und der neue Herr des Schloßes ist. Mit Hilfe von Richter's Schwägerin, Maria Renard, die im Schloß nach Hinweisen auf Richter's Verschwinden suchte, fand er die Wahrheit heraus: Der dunle Priester Shaft kontrollierte Richter und plante Dracula aus seinem dunklen Schlaf zu erwecken. Nachdem er Richter aus Shaft's Kontrolle befreite, tauchte eine auf dem Kopf stehende Kopie des Schloßes auf, in die sich Alucard begab. Die Monster dort waren wesentlich mächtiger, doch er schaffte es schließlich, bis zu Shaft vorzudringen. Nachdem er Shaft besiegte, musste Alucard feststellen, dass eine Bemühungen vergebens waren, da Shaft's Plan doch aufging und Dracula wiederbelebt wurde. Ganz alleine besiegte er seinen Vater erneut im Kampf und schickte ihn zurück ins Grab. Doch kurz vorher zeigte sein Vater nochmals einen Funken Menschlichkeit, als Alucard ihm Lisa's letzte Worte mitteilte: Dass die Menschheit in Frieden gelassen werden sollte und sie ihn immer lieben würde. Alucard wollte sich danach wieder in seinen Schlaf begeben, doch Maria, zu der er große Zuneigung entwickelt hatte, konnte ihn überreden zu bleiben. ''Ereignisse von Castlevania: Nocturne of Recollection'' Ein Jahr nach dem er seinen Vater besiegt hatte, wird vom einem Incubus, namens Magnus, beschuldigt, böse zu sein. Maria, Richter, Cyril und Alexis machten sich auf, gegen Magnus zu kämpfen, wobei ihnen Alucard half. Bei diesem Kampf, traf er auch auf seinen alten Diener Lyudmil. Sie konnten die beiden besiegen, jedoch erzählte Magnus Maria, Alucard's Geschichte, als er noch menschliches Blut saugte. Als er danach gefragt wurde, stritt er es nicht ab. Es war sogar er, der seinen früheren Diener, Lyudmil, in einen Vampir verwandelte. Ereignisse von Castlevania: Judgment In der Zeit, als die Belmonts verschwunden waren, beobachtete Alucard, die Rückkehr und den erneuten Fall von Dracula viele male. Er began einen Weg zu suchen, mit dem man Dracula permant vernichten konnte. Als die Vampire Killer Peitsche an den Morris Clan weitergegeben wurde, schuf er den Alucard Speer, mit der Absicht, dass dieser den die Vampire Killer Peitsche unterstützen konnte und er übergab ihn an Eric Lecarde, dem besten Freund von John Morris dem Erben der Vampire Killer Peitsche (es wird spekuliert, dass die Lecardes Nachfahren von Alucard sind). Eines Tages, viele Jahre später, betrat er eine Zeitspalte. In dieser bekämpfte er die Anhänger seines Vaters, Camilla und den Grim Reaper. Auch kämpfte er dort erneut gegen seinen Vater und bewieß damit, dass er die Macht hatte, ihn immer wieder aufzuhalten, selbst wenn dieser im Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte ist. Als er zurück in seine eigene Zeit kehrte, setzte er seine Aufgabe, Dracula endgültig zu besiegen, fort. Später hörte er von einer Prophezeihung des Nostradamus, die besagt, dass Dracula im Jahr 1999 wieder zurückkehren würde. Alucard machte deswegen Vorbereitungen, um Dracula dann endgültig zu besiegen. Er nam die Dienste der Priester des Hakuba Schreins in Anspruch, die ein Ritual ausführten, mit welchem Dracula's Schloß in einer Sonnenfinsternis versiegelt wurde, womit er von der Quelle seiner Kraft getrennt war und somit nicht mehr wiederbelebt werden konnte. Vorher besiegte Julius Belmont, der Belmont, der zurückkehrte, Dracula noch ein weiteres mal. Alucard glaubte, dass seine Aufgabe endlich erledigt sei. Kurze Zeit darauf, hörte er allerdings von einer weiteren Prophezeihung, die von einem wiedergeborenen Dracula berichtet, der 2035 beim Schloß erscheinen wird. Danach machte er sich daran, sich darauf vorzubereiten, damit man dieser neuen Gefahr begegnen kann. Dazu infiltrierte er unter dem Alias Genya Arikado eine japanische Behörde für Übernatürliches. Ereignisse während Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow Es war schließlich das Jahr 2035 und Alucard, unter seinem Alias Genya Arikado, begann zusammen mit seiner engen Kollegin Yoko Belnades, einer Angestellten, der Katholischen Kirche, regelmässig den Hakuba Schrein in Japan zu besuchen. Mina, die Tochter des Schreinverwalters, ware sich zwar nicht sicher, nach was die beiden sahen, war jedoch dennoch immer freundlich zu den beiden. Alucard wusste, dass die Kraft des Siegels, langsam schwächer wurde. Sollte irgend jemand, mit schlechten Absichten, wie Graham Jones, diese Möglichkeit nutzen und sich Dracula's Kräfte einverleiben, würde sein Vater zurückkehren, wiedergeboren. Alucard hatte dann einen Plan. Er würde die Person finden, die laut der Prophezeihung tatsächlich die Macht seinen Vaters in sich trug und sie am Tag der Sonnenfinsternis zum Schloß rufen. Die Person war Soma Cruz, ein Austauschschüler und guter Freund von Mina Hakuba. Alucard half ihm, herauszufinden, dass er die Fähigkeit hat, die Seelen anderer zu absorbieren. Er hoffte, dass Soma die Seelen der Monster und die Energie des Schloßes absorbierte, damit er genau so mächtig, wie Dracula würde. Denn nur jemand mit Draculas Macht, kann das Chaotic Realm, in welchem das Siegel beginnt zu brechen, betreten. Alucard hofft, dass Soma das Siegel reparieren kann, indem er die Quelle, die das Siegel schwächt, zerstört. Nach dem er Graham Jones getötet hat, realisierte Soma, dass er selbst die Wiedergeburt von Dracula ist. Alucard wies ihn an, dass er den Fluß des Chaos finden und kappen musste, um Dracula's Geist zu unterbinden, bevor er seinen Körper komplett übernehmen konnte. Soma schaffte es und das Schloß war weiterhin in der Sonnenfinsternis versiegelt, seine Freunde in Sicherheit und die Bedrohung durch Dracula's Rückkehr abgewandt. Ereignisse von Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow Alucard traf in Gestalt von Genya Arikado ein Jahr später erneut auf Soma Cruz. Es war während eines Gefechts, als er versuchte Soma vor Celia zu beschützen, einer Anführerin eines Kultes, der den dunklen Lord wiederbeleben will. Nachdem Soma die Monster besiegt hatte, die Celia rief, in dem er ein Messer benutzte, dass Arikado ihm zu warf und anschließend ihre Seelen absorbierte, wunderte er sich, wieso seine "Macht der Dominanz" zurückgekehrt ist. Arikado erklärt ihm, dass er immer die Kräfte hatte, es war nur so, dass er nie einen Grund hatte, sie erneut einzusetzen, nachdem er Dracula's Schloß verlassen hatte. Nach ihrer Diskussion, sagte Arikado zu Soma, dass er und seine Angestellen sich um Celia kümmern werden und er sich nicht einmischen solle. Ihr nächstes Treffen fand im Dämonen Gästehaus statt, wo Arikado wütend auf Soma war, dass er sich in die Angelegenheit einmischte. Schlußendlich akzeptierte er jedoch Soma's weitere teilnahme, da er bereits im Schloß war. Er fragte Soma, was er bisher herausgefunden hatte und Soma erklärte ihm, dass es Celia's Plan ist, ihn zu töten und ihn stattdessen durch einen anderen Kanditaten für die Wiedergeburt des dunklen Lordes zu setzen und zwar entweder Dario Bossi, oder Dmitrii Blinov, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt jedoch bereits getötet wurde. Arikado erklärte seine weiteren Absichten, mehr über die Angelegenheiten herausfinden zu wollen und gab Soma einen Brief von Mina, der einen Talisman enthielt, der Soma vor böser Energie schützen sollte. Danach machte er sich auf die Suche nach Celia. Als Soma das erste mal den verfluchten Glockenturm, zusammen mit Julius Belmont, betrat, fand er dort Celia, wartend auf sie, vor. Sie sagte ihnen, dass sie deinen Flamendämon mit Dario's Seele verschmolzen hat, der seine stärke deutlich erhöhte. Danach teleportierte sie sich davon und Arikado sagte zu Julius, er solle Dario verfolgen, während er selbst Celia verfolgte. Später rannte Arikado in den Garden of Madness um Soma aufzuhalten, sich in den den dunklen Lord zu verwandeln, nachdem Celia "Mina" getötet hat. to stop Soma from transforming into the Dark Lord after Celia killed "Mina". Dadurch, dass er Mina's Talisman trug, konnte er die Transformation abbrechen, sehr zu Celia's Ärger. Jedoch flog eine schwarze Seele von Soma aus in den Doppelgänger, der sich als Mina ausgab. Der Doppelgänger wurde zu Dmitrii, von dem man glaubte, das er vorher von Soma getötet wurde. Arikado erkannte, dass Dmitrii Soma's Macht der Dominanz kopiert hat und dass es der Schlüsse ist, um der neue dunkle Lord zu werden. Als Arikado sich Dmitrii stellen wollte, sagte dieser, dass er wisse, wer Arikado in Wahrheit ist, dass er der Sohn von Dracula, Alucard ist (obwohl er es nie exakt ausspricht) und dass er Soma töten würde, würde er näher kommen. Dmitrii und Celia teleportierten sich fort und Arikado erzählte Soma, dass es ein Portal zu den Ursprüngen der dunklen Energie gebe, die das Schloß ansteuert. Sie befände sich unterhalb des Schloßes (der Abyss) und das ist die Stelle an die Dmitrii und Celia geflohen sind. Um jedoch Zugang zum Abyss zu erlangen, war Arikado gezwungen, die Begabung von Julius in Anspruch zu nehmen, die die Barriere zerschlugen, die dieses Areal vom Rest des Schloßes trennte. Julius war abgeneigt, das zu machen, da es ihm seine Kräfte rauben würde und er nicht mehr mitkämpfen könnte, doch Arikado sagte ihm, dass seine Kraft, die einzige sei, die die Barriere brechen könne. Nachdem die Barriere zerbrochen war, setzte Arikado seine Jagd auf Dmitrii und Celia fort. Arikado stand, augenscheinlich erschöpft, schließlich mit Dmitrii im letzten, massiven Raum des Abyss. Er offenbarte Soma, dass Dmitrii's Opferung von Celia seine Kräfte umgekehrt habe und er stoppte seine Versuche, Dmitrii zu verletzten. Als Dmitrii sich für den Showdown, seiner Macht der Dominanz, gegen Soma, vorbereitete, wurde er von dunkler Energie verschlungen und Arikado erkannte, dadurch, dass Dmitrii's Seele schwächer war, als die von Soma, dass er nicht die volle Dominanz über die Seelen der Monster erhielt. In seiner Wut, schoß er Arikado mit einem Spruch weg. Doch kurz darauf entkamen die Kreaturen seinem Körper und flossen zusammen zur Kreatur Menace, die Soma's letzter Gegner war, den er schließlich auch besiegen konnte. Nach dem alles vorbei war und viele Leute Sora nach seinem Sieg umarmten, stand Alucard alleine da und dachte nach "Wenn die Welt wirklich einen dunklen Lord braucht, wird einer hervortreten, selbst, wenn es nicht Soma ist." Gallerie ;Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse Image:CV3 J Manual Alucard.JPG|Alucard in Dracula's Curse (1989) Image:Cv3 alucard.jpg|Alucard aus dem Nintendo Power Dracula's Curse Guide ;Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Image:Alucard_002.jpg|Alucard aus Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (1997), gezeichnet von Ayami Kojima. Image:AlucardSymphonyBats.jpg|Alucard verwandelt sich in einen Wolf und eine Fledermaus in SotN Image:Konami Magazine Alucard.JPG|Alucard im Konami Magazine Nocturne in the Moonlight Manga (1997) Image:Alucard with Rainbow Robe.JPG|Alucard in Nocturne in the Moonlight (Saturn Edition) Image:Tiger LCD Alucard.JPG|Alucard in der Tiger Electronics Version von Symphony of the Night (1998) Image:60803 blowup.jpg|Alucard als eine NECA Actionfigur (2007) Image:Img chara alucard.jpg|Alucard aus dem Nocturne of Recollection Radio Drama (2008) Image:Prize Collection SoTN Alucard.JPG|Alucard aus Akumajo Dracula: Prize Collection Volume 1 (2009) Image:King of Crosses - Alucard.JPG|Alucard in Castlevania Puzzle: Encore of the Night (2010) Image:Sotn 01.jpg|Symphony of the Night Konzeptart im Santa Lilio Sangre Artbook (2011) ;Aria of Sorrow und Dawn of Sorrow Image:Arikado.jpg|Alucard als Arikado in Aria of Sorrow (2003) Image:Alucard DoS.JPG|Alucard in Dawn of Sorrow (2005) Image:Koma Arikado.JPG|Arikado in den Koma Comics (2005) Image:AoS DoS OST Poster Arikado.JPG|Arikado vom Aria of Sorrow and Dawn of Sorrow Original Soundtrack (2006) ;Miscellaneous Image:Return to Castlevania 16 - Vampires Rule.JPG|Alucard in Captain N (1991) Image:Alu0.gif|Alucard in Castlevania: Legends (1997) Image:Por pic 34.jpg|Alucard, sein Speer und Eric Lecarde in Portrait of Ruin (2006) Image:Castlevania 1-090708-.jpg|Alucard in Castlevania: Judgment (2008) Image:Alucard Judgment Guide.jpg|Konceptart im Ultimate Judge Guidebook (2009) Image:Alucard - CHD.PNG|Alucard in Castlevania: Harmony of Despair (2010) Image:Alucard.gif|Alucard aus der japanischen DS version von Scribblenauts (2011) Image:Animated Dracula's Curse Alucard.JPG|Alucard Konzeptart für Animated Dracula's Curse (TBA) Image:NextGen Teaser 10 - Alucard with Sword.JPG|Alucard im PS3-XBox 360 Spiel (TBA) Pachi Drac III 09.jpg|Alucard aus Pachislot Akumajo Dracula III (2012) Externe Links * Alucard im Castlevania Fan Wiki * Akumajo Densetsu Ending Translation * Unlockable Guide by snakeman_12 at GameFAQs * The Castlevania Dungeon - Other Characters